Forget Me!
by Zyzi taw
Summary: "I love you,My Naru Dobe"/"I Love You Naruto"/'aku mencintaimu, tapi kau harus menbenciku' kisah percintaan tak selamanya indahkan? Sasuke pun merasakan itu. Naruto nya berubah It's SasuNaru. Sorry, Author emang gak ahli bikin sumary:(#'ek


Forget Me!

Rate : T

Pair: SasuNaru, dan lain-lain

* * *

Kini Naruto tau. Rahasia besar yang selalu Ibunya, Kushina tutupi darinya. Semenjak ayahnya,Minato meninggal dunia. Ibunya jarang dirumah,Bukan dalam artian bekerja atau menjalankan bisnis lainnya, tapi entahlah Naruto pun tak tahu. Kushina selalu menelpon seseorang di tengah malam, dan banyak lagi tingkah aneh lainnya. Ibunya berubah 180 derajat. Tak ada teman Naruto untuk melampiaskan seluruh perasaannya, tak ada.. Kekasihnya pun tidak!. Disinilah ia sekarang, menumpahkan segala perasaanya.

"Ibu sudah berbeda Ayah meningggal, Aku ini seperti anak tirinya. Hiks.."

Air matanya kini menetes lagi dari manik biru mata indahnya. Tangannya membelai lembut nisan ayahnya yang meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu ketika dia kelas 3 Junior High School. Minato, ayahnya memang sangat menyayangi anaknya. Kushina pun begitu. Dulu.. sebelum hatinya yang kosong terisi lagi.

"Hikss..Seharusnya sakit ayah diderita Ibu ..Biarlah aku jadi anak durhaka. Aku sendirian sekarang yah. Kushina itu pembohong besar! Dia se..hikss..Jalang..hikss"

Langit jingga,matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat, bahkan makam yang selalu sunyi kini makin sunyi hanya sesenggukan remaja kelas 2 Senior High School itu yang terdengar.

Dia jarang menangis, karena tabu baginya anak laki-laki menangis. Tangisannya yang terakhir adalah ketika ayahnya meninggal karena penyakit kanker hati. Cukup itu, dan dia berjanji tak akan menangis lagi. Tapi sekarang, hidupnya cukup malu dan menderita. Air mata kesedihan menjadi tema kasih sayang Ibu sepanjang masa? Cih! Kasih sayang ibunya sepanjang aspal! Berbatas dan lenyap. Uzumaki Kushina kini mencintai orang lain, suami orang lain. Kushina, perusak hubungan orang, parah!.

"Dia selingkuh yah, perusak rumah tangga orang! Dan Ayah tau dengan siapa?" tangan Naruto mencabik-cabik rumput yang menyelimuti makam ayahnya dengan kasar karena menahan jika ayahnya ada disampingnya sekarang ia akan memeluk ayahnya erat dan menangis hingga membasahi baju ayahnya. Tapi, itu tak mungkin!

"Dia.. selingkuh dengan Sahabat Ayah, Ayah pacarku, dan Istrinya adalah teman akrabnya sendiri. Ayah tau siapa? Ya, Ayah pasti tau. Cih! Fugaku, Uchiha Fugaku. Si Munafik sama dengan Kushina"

"Aku malu yah, Aku malu dengan Sasuke. Aku malu dengan bibi Mikoto,dengan Itachi-nii. Hiks..hikss..Malu. Aku mau menyusul Ayah saja..hikss"

Tangisannya menyelimuti senja kini. Tubuhya kurus dan tak terurus karena Kushina selalu mengacuhkannya. Bukan dalam artian menyiksa dengan fisik. Tapi ini jauh lebih sakit. Ibunya menyiksa lebih menyiksa. Menyiksa dengan batinnya. Membuat nya jauh menderita.

_Aku ingin tidur,dan ketika ku buka mataku. _

_Aku ingin memelukmu Ayah_

_Pasti bahagia rasanya_

* * *

_Perlahan demi perlahan aku mulai menjauhinya. Aku tau dia menyadari segala tingkah lakuku yang makin hari makin berubah padanya. Namun sikapnya tak ada yang berubah padaku, tatapan matanya selalu lembut memperhatikanku selalu. Aku sadar dan menyadari akan hadir cintanya. Tapi dia harus membenciku!._

Kakashi berjalan cepat menuju ke kelas 11 IPA 1, tentu dia harus cepat menuju kelas sudah jam 8 pagi dan dia sudah terlambat hampir setengah jam.

'alasan apalagi yang harus kukatakan? Tuhan tolong aku' batin Guru Kimia itu.

Sungguh Kakashi guru yang teledor dan tak disiplin. Huh, sepertinya Tsunade sang kepala sekolah harus memotong gajinya lagi. Lagi?

Kakashi masuk ke kelas XI ipa 1 dan dia langsung terkejut. Dia bukan terkejut dengan tingkah jail Kiba yang mencoba mengintip dalaman anak perempuan, paduan suara pasar dadakan yang dilakukan beberapa siswa yang mulutnya bak burung beo ,anak-anak perempuan yang menjerit-jerit karena ulah Kiba, atau melihat tingkah Ino dan Sakura yang berdandan bak ibu-ibu yang mau pergi arisan. Tidak! semua itu sudah biasa menjadi santapan mata kirinya yang tak tertupi masker hitam yang selalu ia pakai itu. Namun dia cukup merasa aneh dengan tingkah manja Naruto dengan makhluk dingin itu. Jika makhluk dingin itu adalah Sasuke itu sudah biasa baginya. Karena dia tau hubungan apa yang sedang dijalani Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi jika makhluk dingin itu adalah Gaara? Cukup aneh bukan! Bukannya mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke saling mencintai? Dan Kakashi tau bagaima overproctectif nya Uchiha bungsu itu dengan Naruto-nya itu. Dan mengapa Sasuke hanya diam saja melihat Naruto duduk dengan Gaara? Bukannya mereka selama ini duduk berdua di bangku paling belakang?

"Ekhem" mendengar suara Kakashi mendadak suasana kelas menjadi seperti kuburan Kiba sampai tersungkur karena terburu-buru duduk dibangkunya dan lipstik ino meleset dari bibirnya.

Kakashi bukannya langsung mengajar atau memberi materi pelajaran. Tapi dia malah berjalan menuju meja paling belakang, menuju tempat Sasuke dan Naruto seharusnya, jika saja Naruto tidak duduk diurutan nomor 2 paling depan bersama Gaara. Dia berjalan dengan santai sesekali melirik Naruto dan Gaara.

"Sasuke" tegurnya dan dia langsung duduk di bangku sebelah Sasuke yang seharusnya Naruto duduki itu.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya cuek saja namun matanya memandang tajam pada Naruto yang sedang tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa kecil bersama Gaara. Apa Gaara membuat lelucon? Apa mungkin?

"Mana Naruto? mengapa dia tidak duduk disebelahmu?" sungguh gila pertanyaan Kakashi bagi semua murid yang ada di ruang kelas itu. Apa Kakashi buta sampai tak bisa melihat makhluk pirang manis itu?.Sedangkan Naruto yang merasa dibicarakan hanya berpura-pura tak mendengarnya. Malah dia mengelus alis tipis milik Gaara yang jika dari jauh seperti tak kelihatan itu. Namun itu semua tak mengurangi kadar ketampanan pria berambut merah itu.

"jangan disentuh Naruto, kita sedang dikelas." cegah Gaara dan tangannya menggemgam tangan Naruto mencegah aksi Naruto yang mengepoutkan bibirnya imut. "Cih"Dan itu cukup memancing amarah kekasih Naruto. Kakashi pun melihat adegan itu dan menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke. _'Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?'_batin Kakashi.

"Aku guru kalian, dan walaupun aku bukan guru yang baik tapi aku ini tetap wali kelas kalian semua! Aku tak suka dengan kebencian, apalagi permusuhan terlebih dengan teman sebangku. Aku tak suka!" menghela nafasnya ,"Dan untuk.."

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" panggil Kakashi dengan lantang. Membuat 35 murid minus Gaara dan Sasuke, terkejut. Naruto-lah yang paling berdebar diantara semuanya.

"I..Iya Kakashi-sensei"

"menghadapku sekarang! CEPAT!" perintah Kakashi. Mata jade Gaara mengikuti langkah ragu-ragu Naruto menuju bangku paling belakang. Kepalanya tertunduk mencoba untuk tak memandang Sasuke, menghindari tatapan tajam yang menusuk hatinya sadar dia salah, dan dia pun tau kalau Sasuke cemburu dan marah padanya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Naruto, Sasuke?"Tanya Kakashi ketika Naruto sudah sampai. Sasuke memandang kekasihnya itu dengan lembut, walau rasa cemburunya sangat besar namun rasa cintanya lebih mendominasi dirinya.

Sedangkan Naruto masih tertunduk. Rasanya seperti mau di eksekusi mati saja.

"maaf"

Hanya 4 kata itu yang Sasuke ucapkan dan dia rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang selangit di depan 38 orang manusia yang ada dalam kelas itu demi kekasi pirangnya itu. Sasuke sangat berharap mata biru kekasihnya itu mau membalas tatapannya namun yang kini ia lihat malah bahu naruto yang bergetar. "hikss.." Naru dobe-nya menangis.

* * *

_Bahkan kau rela menjatuhkan harga dirimu yang selangit itu demi aku _

_Maaf Sasuke, maaf.._

_Sebenarnya aku tidak marah karena kau tak menjemputku_

_aku hanya mencintaimu, tidak ada yang lain termasuk Gaara_

_i just love you_

_tapi kita tak selamanya harus begini!_

* * *

Kini tubuh Naruto menghangat. Rasa ini, rasa nyaman dan hangat. Sasuke memeluk Naruto yang menangis.

"I love you,My Naru Dobe"

Kakashi cukup bangga karen telah mendamaikan sepasang kekasih itu. Dan dia juga telah berhasil merubah mengganti pelajaran Kimia menjadi acara Termehek-mahek. Namun dia juga tak sepenuhnya berhasil. Bahkan dia dan 35 murid lainnya tak menyadari kejanggalan antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan kini dia membelai pipi Naruto sambil menatap lurus kearah kekasih pirangnya itu

"I Love You Naruto"

Sasuke menanti jawaban 'I Love You too' dari Naruto atau wajah tersipu malu seperti dulu. Tapi kini pemuda pirang itu malah menangis sesenggukan. Bahkan tangannya tak membalas pelukan Sasuke.

_maaf Sasuke_

* * *

End or Tbc?

Maaf jika ada TYPO dan tanda baca yang berlebihan.

ZyT akan trus berusaha menjadi lebih baik

Review dengan Ikhlas


End file.
